


Toes in the Sand

by ratherbehere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbehere/pseuds/ratherbehere
Summary: How the show really ended, in 100 words.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection, Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Toes in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble! It turned into something vaguely resembling poetry. Hope you all enjoy.

Toes in the sand. 

That’s what he’d said. 

Toes in the sand. Booze in a coconut.

This.

His brother splashing around with the woman he’s going to marry. 

His best friend sprawled out on a towel, reading. Laughing. Biting his lip.

He wants to bite it for him.

But it can wait. He’s had months of Cas—Cas in his arms, in his bed, in his life. 

And thanks to Jack, he can have Cas for the rest of their retired, mortal existence.

No more guilt.

Or remorse. 

Or anger.

Only love.

Love, love, love.

And toes in the sand.


End file.
